


Fictional Kiss Prompts

by PipexVauseman



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipexVauseman/pseuds/PipexVauseman
Summary: Kiss me like you wanna be lovedYou wanna be lovedYou wanna be lovedThis feels like falling in loveFalling in loveWe're falling in love





	1. breaking the kiss to say something

**breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths**

Emma had tried kissing Henry, her parents, her brother... Nothing. She was frustrated and out of ideas on how to break the curse that had robbed her of her magic.

With a frustrated groan she flopped onto the couch in Regina’s study and pulled open one of the few spell books in English, hoping to find some clue on how to reverse the mess she had gotten herself into.

She looked up after a moment and realized Regina was still hovering nervously in the doorway.

“Well, come in. I’m not contagious.”

Regina paused for another moment before taking a deep breath and giving a gentle nod of her head.

“I have an idea.”

Emma perked up instantly, “Hit me with it.”

“Okay,” Regina slowly took the seat beside her on the couch and smoothed out the wrinkles on her skirt only she could see. “Just...close your eyes.”

Emma didn’t even think to question it, just shut her eyes immediately and waited for her next instruction, desperate to free her powers.

Regina leaned in and the moment her lips gently pressed against Emma’s a bright booming light ricocheted between them and spread out over the entire town.

When she started to pull back Emma leaned forward and continued it. “Wow,” she chuckled between soft kisses. “That was—”

Regina silenced her with a moan when she bit her lip.

“Don’t say it,” she murmured, tugging Emma closer with a hand tangled in blonde hair.

Regina could feel the tilt of Emma’s lips as she smiled through her next kiss and knew the blonde wouldn’t be able to help herself.

“That was magical.”

“Ugh,” Regina groaned and disentangled herself enough to stand. “Now you’ve ruined it.”

“Come on,” Emma laughed and held out her hand. “No more jokes, I promise.”

Regina eyed her suspiciously but took the offered hand and allowed Emma to bring her close enough for their lips to meet again.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”


	2. moving around while kissing

**moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed**

When Regina was terrified she often expressed her fear by lashing out. At the thought of losing Emma when the heroic blonde stood between her and another villain her heart dropped. Now the danger had been dealt with she was continuing to rage.

Emma follows her in the front door of 108 Mifflin anyway but hasn’t done much more than cross the threshold when Regina suddenly turns and shoves her.

“You _idiot_!”

The door slams shut when Emma’s back collides with it. She takes a step forward to meet Regina’s fiery expression with a look of determination.

“If you’re waiting for me to apologize this might take a while.”

Regina shoves her again, “One of these days you’re going to get yourself killed trying to protect me! I might as well do it myself now!”

“It’s my job!” Emma shouts back.

“No. Your _job_ ,” Regina points sternly, “is Sheriff of this town, _not_ my personal savior.”

Emma shrugs and crosses her arms stubbornly, “I like to think of it as a Sven diagram.”

“I swear I could strangle you sometimes. It’s Venn diagram you...” her words catch in her throat when a strangled sob claws it’s way out. “You idiot!” She balls her hands into fists, not bothering to wipe away the tears that are now freely flowing from her eyes, and starts to swing. Emma backs up against the door and holds her hands out to shield herself from the sloppy blows before catching Regina’s hands in her own and tugging the other woman close enough to wrap in a hug.

She lets Regina sob against her, brunette hair tickling her nose as the other woman ducks her head out of sight and instantly clings to the back of her jacket and holds on tight. Regina’s forehead rests against Emma’s collarbone and Emma has to lean in to whisper in her ear.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

This unlocks something Regina had been struggling to keep contained and she instantly lunges forward, surprising Emma with a kiss that leaves her breathless.

Emma loses herself in the kiss and when Regina moans she spins them to push her up against the door. Regina slides her hands under the red leather jacket and when the sleeves get in the way of her nails trying to rake down Emma’s arms she yanks it off.

Emma bends down and grips Regina’s thighs, between her knee and where her skirt stops, and lifts her.

“Bed,” Regina manages to get out between kisses that are growing more frantic. She decides Emma’s henley is also impeding the work her nails could be doing and rips that off as well. She rolls her hips shamelessly against Emma’s now bare stomach and threads her fingers through blonde curls. Her eyes flutter shut when Emma nips her neck and starts sucking on her pulse point. The thought of Emma marking her thrills her and she whines low in her throat. “Bed. Now, Emma, please.”

She sucks in a deep breath when Emma starts unbuttoning her shirt. She moans again when Emma gives up and just rips it off sending buttons clattering to the floor. She realizes Emma won’t ever make it upstairs at this rate so she gives in and poofs them to her room herself.


	3. kissing desperately

**kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s**

Emma knew Regina was a tactile individual long before she ever kissed her. The more comfortable she became with someone, the more freely she touched them. The most obvious example was Henry. He was taller than she was now and she still brushed his hair away from his face with gentle fingers. But he was her baby, no matter how old or tall he was, and she would probably always do so.

What surprised most people who didn’t know Regina were the physical signs of affection she showed the Charming family. Yes, she did still bicker with and roll her eyes at Snow, but she also held her hand when either one of them needed strength. She allowed David to squeeze her shoulders when she needed support, much like he did to his own daughter’s. From the time Baby Neal could recognize her he had started holding out his hands for her to pick him up.

And now, at lunch time in City Hall, when Emma dropped by with takeout from Granny’s and a root beer just because she knew Regina would be busy all afternoon and not remember to eat, Regina seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight with all the love she possessed.

She smiled and rounded her desk to meet Emma halfway. “Thank you, Sheriff Swan,” she purred. With lithe fingers she unzipped Emma’s jacket and pulled her closer by the open ends.

“Just doing my civic duty, Madam Mayor.” Emma chuckled when Regina’s hands started to wander, “But maybe I should have had it delivered. You seem to be getting distracted.”

Regina smirked and with a quick tug of Emma’s belt buckle yanked her those final few inches she needed to be close enough to kiss.

Emma’s hands immediately gripped Regina’s hips and Regina melted into her. She wanted to thank Emma; for noticing she was busy, for knowing she wouldn’t have eaten, for knowing exactly what she would want, for caring enough to stop by, for loving her at all really.

Emma moaned when Regina deepened the kiss and arched her back, aching to be closer. _Closerclosercloser_ her heart seemed to thump.

Regina dropped one of her hands from where it had tangled in blonde hair to lightly grip the back of one of Emma’s wrists. She gently dragged it up her stomach and chest and held Emma’s hand down over her heart, wanting Emma to feel the way it pounded wildly just for her.

“I love you,” she murmured softly before leaning in and stealing Emma’s breath away with another bruising kiss.


End file.
